


The Golden Lion

by ThedarkskinGeek



Category: Orginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedarkskinGeek/pseuds/ThedarkskinGeek
Summary: This is the story of a great warrior known as Dessiro Maximum, commonly known as The Golden Lion. This is the tale of his life.
Kudos: 1





	The Golden Lion

"My name is Dessiro Maximum, and this is my story." 

A bright sunny day shines down on the small kingdom of Serrilium; a group of knights march through the kingdom in a parade to honor the king, and great warrior, Halfim. The knights march in three rows of four, and they come to a halt, Halfim stands up on his throne, an stares at his citzens.

"My loyal citzens. we gather here in this day if celebration to honor the brave knights who have died, to protect our kingdom. but as we honor the dead, we too shall honor the living." the king stands, with open arms and a big smile. 

as the crowd cheers, one man stands out in the cluster of people; a hood, shrouding his face, and a dark cloak. the mysterious man begins making his way toward the king, pushing through men, women, and children until he reaches the the guards holding the crowd at bay. Soon a knight in gold armor steps forward, his eyes peering toward the hooded man, as the man reaches inside his cloak slowly. 

"SIRE! GET DOWN!" Dessiro shouts out, charging toward the king.

The hooded man, pulls out a small dagger and with a swift motion, throws it at the king sitting on his throne. Fear fills the kings eyes, as the small blade draws nearer; but just as it is about to pierce the kings eyeball, Dessiro catches it with one hand, stopping the blade mere inches from the kings face. 

"oh! oh my, thank you Dessiro! ,where would i be without you at the ready." the king nervously stutters.

Dessiro, releases the dagger, dropping it, and having it land at his feet. Dessiro, begins to approach the hooded man, who has not moved an inch after his attack; armed knights surround him at sword point. 

"you've commited a great crime. what say you, in your defense?" Dessiro, asks with a commanding tone.

"What say I?" the hooded man whispers.

Dessiro, stops walking, and stares at the man with confusion. as the man lifts his head slowly, showing his cold dead eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" Dessiro, exclaims.

"Death to the king." the hooded man hisses.

The hooded man, quickly reaches inside of his cloak; throwing four daggers in four different directions. One dagger piercing the armor of one knight killing him instantly, another dagger scrapping the armor of another knight, and ricocheting into the crowd, killing a citizen, the third dagger striking a knight in his throat, and sliicing it open. Dessiro rushes forward without hesitation, as the fourth dagger soars toward him; Dessiro spins around, as the dagger scraps his armor, and falls to the ground instantly. Dessiro closes the distance in mere seconds, wuickly gripping the hooded man by his throat, and slamming him into the ground.

"Who sent you?!" Dessiro, roars out in anger.

"Die!" the hooded man exclaims.

"Not anytime soon." Dessiro, replies swiftly.

Dessiro, pulls the mans head up and slams it agsinst the ground, cracking his skull on the stone. Dessiro then stands straight up and looks around at the crowd of people, as he does he suddenly feels something.

"You two, get the king out of here! The rest of you protect the citizens!" Dessiro shouts.

Dessiro, quickly draws his sword, dawning a golden hilt, with a lions head engraved on it; Dessiro turns around and faces an open area. Soon after, three more hooded figures appear, standing side by side.

"Well; let's dance." Dessiro, utters with a grin on his face.


End file.
